Over-the-road tractor-trailers generally utilize braking systems that are energized by a common source of compressed air located in the tractor and supplied to the trailer with a pair of hoses. The electrical requirements of the tractor and trailer are satisfied by a single electrical system including at least one battery that is also located in the tractor. Electrical power is transferred to the trailer for energizing an electrical load, such as trailer lights, with an electrical cable extending between the tractor and trailer.
The hoses are extended from the tractor through an opening in the tractor body under the floorboard. The exposed end of each hose is attached to a pneumatic connector that is coupled to an air inlet on the trailer. Similarly, the free end of the electrical cable contains an electrical connector that is coupled to another connector mounted on the trailer.
The hoses and cable must be sufficiently long to extend between the tractor and trailer. In the prior arrangements of which I am aware, when the tractor is not coupled to a trailer, the hoses and cable hang free supported by a spring hanger. In practice, the free end glad-hand couplers are stored on suitable brackets on the back wall of the tractor. The lengths of the hoses and cable between the brackets and exit point from the body of the tractor create an unsightly appearance, and the hoses and cable tend to become entangled. Entanglement is encouraged by the constant motion of the hoses and cable while the tractor is on the road. When the driver couples the hoses and cable to a trailer, he must first separate them from each other, adding to downtime.
Under certain road and wind conditions, the entangled hoses and cable and the exposed spring hanger tend to cause annoying thumping noises as they bang against the rear of the tractor. Furthermore, the entire lengths of the hoses and cable are exposed to weather and possible damage by and battering from road objects that may be thrown up behind the tractor. The free hanging hoses are subject to a wide swinging movement that can snag external objects, particularly when the tractor is not coupled to a trailer.
As another disadvantage, the repeated bouncing and flexing of the entire length of hoses and cable while on the road, particularly at the spring hanger, contribute to weakening and premature failure.
The hoses and cable are occasionally coupled to the trailer by the operator at night when there is insufficient lighting. It is difficult for the operator to locate the coupling points on the trailer and to separate the various hoses and conduits.
A need exists therefore, for an integrated system that couples compressed air and electricity between a tractor and a trailer in a manner that protects hoses and cable from damage while improving the appearance of the trailer and expediting hookup.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and a trailer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and trailer wherein entanglement of hoses and cable is avoided.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and trailer wherein portions of the hoses and cable are protected by a housing.
Another object is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and trailer that does not detract from the appearance of the tractor.
Still another object is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and trailer utilizing a protective housing that has a configuration designed to avoid damage with objects on the road and improve aerodynamics of the tractor body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and trailer, including a convenient and secure storage arrangement for hoses and cable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved system for supplying compressed air and electricity between a tractor and trailer wherein a working area is illuminated during insufficient ambient light conditions.